Easter Excitement
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "It's Ruby..." Yang explained, keeping her voice low. "She... She still believes in the Easter Bunny." [Happy Easter!]


**My Easter fic based on the prompt suggestions I was sent! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Easter Excitement

When she'd prepared to come to Beacon Academy with her little sister Ruby, Yang had anticipated a lot of things.

She'd anticipated the possibility of being on a team together with her, as well as sharing classes with her, sharing lunch periods and sharing a dorm room.

To be honest, Yang didn't know if she would've been able to survive without Ruby there at her side, knowing she could protect her at any and all times if need be.

Yes, Yang had anticipated a lot of things.

But not _everything_.

The first indication of her mistake was three days before the day itself. It was a bright springtime morning, but team RWBY wasn't outside enjoying the day; they were happily sleeping in on their mid-semester break, without classes to worry about.

It was Ruby herself who had woken first and jumped out of bed, petting Zwei and wishing him good morning before she opened the curtains to allow in some sunlight. With a loud yawn, she stretched her arms above her head and cracked her shoulders, shedding the light onto her sleeping teammates.

"Mm c'mon, guys!" she said. "We've slept in long enough! Up and at 'em! It's a beautiful spring day!" She spun around to face the beds, where the other three were just grumbling and pushing themselves up from their pillows.

She watched as the other girls roused themselves like a clowder of cats. Yang shook her head and yawned, giving off the appearance of a lion as her messy mane of hair fell down around her. Blake's ears went flat as she raised her hips and stretched her arms out before her like a blank panther. Weiss sat up and covered her lips with her wrist like a dainty house cat.

Ruby chuckled at the thoughts as she skipped over to them all.

"C'mon, c'mon! Let's go get breakfast!"

"It sure is a nice day..." Blake grumbled. "To sleep in another hour."

"We've still got some assignments to finish," Weiss reminded them.

"Awww!" Ruby pouted. "But those aren't due until next week! Can't we at least wait to do them until after Easter?"

That had been what made Yang freeze mid-yawn, her eyes shooting wide open.

_Oh, shit_.

While she was internally panicking, Weiss surprised no one with her lack of knowledge on the subject.

"Easter?" she parroted. "What in the world is that? Another one of those holidays, I suppose?"

"Yup!" Ruby beamed. "Wait, Weiss, have you never heard of _Easter_ either?!"

"Are you really that surprised?" Blake mumbled. "She didn't know about Christmas until this year. I'm not shocked that she didn't know about Easter, too."

"Well forgive me for always being too busy as a child to celebrate such things," Weiss huffed.

"You gotta lighten up, Weiss!" Ruby sat down on the heiress' mattress and made it bounce. "If this is gonna be your first Easter ever, then we gotta make it super fun!"

"Don't mind it," Weiss shrugged. "I'll enjoy it by _you_ enjoying it. What does it entail exactly?"

"Well..." Ruby began listing things off as though she'd already prepared this speech in advance. "There's usually a lot of candies and chocolates on sale! You give your friends and family gifts, either toys or candies or flowers or whatever! And then there's egg coloring and egg hunts! Oh! And the most _important_ thing is the Easter Bunny! He comes the night before Easter and always leaves presents! I can't wait!" She was grinning and giggling by the time she'd finished.

Ruby jumped off the bed and zipped over to her drawers, grabbing some clothes. "I'm gonna shower!" she sang. She rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving only a trail of red petals in her wake.

The other three sat dumbfounded in their beds as they watched her go. Weiss was the first to speak.

"What kind of a holiday is _that?_" she scoffed, looking at the other two in turn. "Egg hunts? Bunnies? What _is_ it you people do with your free time? Just make up holidays?"

"'_Us' _people being _normal_ people?" Blake grunted.

"You worship an oversized hare for a day."

"Guys!" Yang cut into their bickering before it could start. "This is bad, this is _so_ bad!" she groaned, flopping into her pillow.

"What?" Blake peered up over the side of Yang's bed. "Don't tell me..." Her ears flattened in realization, her eyes going wide as her voice died.

Weiss looked to the both of them in confusion.

"What is it?"

Yang straightened up and looked down at Blake, biting her lip as she nodded.

"Yeah..." she wheezed.

Her partner was incredulous. "Oh my god, Yang," she groaned. "What are we going to do?"

"Excuse me!" Weiss snapped. "Neither of you have explained to me what the fuss is all about."

Both of the others looked to her.

"It's Ruby..." Yang explained, keeping her voice low. "She... She still believes in the Easter Bunny."

A full moment of weighted silence followed her words.

Yang dropped her head into her hands and shook it, Blake put two fingers to each temple and rubbed between heavy sighs, and Weiss flashed appalled glances between the two of them.

Again, the heiress spoke first.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. "You never-"

"Shhh!" Yang hissed and quickly motioned for Weiss to be quieter, pointing toward the bathroom door. Weiss groaned and threw her had back to glare up at the blonde.

"Let me get this straight," she said. "For fifteen years, you've been telling her a giant rabbit comes into her room in the middle of the night and leaves presents? First of all, isn't that essentially the same deal as your Christmas tradition? You people aren't very creative, are you? Second of all, did you _ever_ intend to break the truth to her?"

"I figured she'd find out on her own sooner or later!" Yang wailed. "Until now, I'd always done stuff together with Dad to surprise Ruby on Easter morning, but now here at Beacon..." She trailed off hopelessly.

Blake spoke next.

"Is she really going to believe it?" she wondered. "I mean... I doubt she'd expect the Easter Bunny to come all the way to Beacon, right? We're kind of... high up. He'd need to take an Air Ship to get here."

"That's not the point, Blake," Yang sighed. "The point is, the Easter Bunny is magical and will get to her no matter what. If he doesn't show up this year, she'll be crushed. I can't... As her big sister, I _can't_ let that happen."

The other two fell silent to appreciate Yang's plight. Weiss had never had a similar relationship with her own sister, and Blake had no siblings to speak of, so imagining Yang's dilemma was the best they could do.

But it wasn't hard to picture Ruby waking up in three days with a bright smile on her face, jumping out of bed excitedly and darting around the room only to discover the Easter Bunny had never came. Her shoulders would slump, her smile would fade, the purest most innocent sparkle of childhood would leave her eyes for good...

"No!"

Blake and Weiss both shouted in unison.

"We can't let that happen!"

"I feel sick just thinking about it."

At their words, Yang looked hopefully to both of them, relief sparking in her gaze.

"So... does that mean you guys'll help me out a bit?"

Blake and Weiss shared a look, then both turned to the blonde.

"If it means preserving Ruby's innocence-"

"If it means she'll smile-"

"Absolutely."

"Of course."

Touched, Yang hopped down from her bed and went to her partner, wrapping Blake in a zealous hug. She then turned to Weiss and bent down to do the same for her.

"Thanks, you guys," Yang murmured. "Let's make this Ruby's best Easter yet!"

* * *

It was easier said than done.

The next day, the four of them headed to Vale to purchase some necessary things.

It was Weiss' job to go to the grocery story with Ruby to buy a carton of eggs, while Blake and Yang went to a nearby candy shop to take advantage of their holiday sales. They purchased a few small boxes and filled them with various chocolates; they were intending to eat them all together on Easter just as friends and teammates.

But Blake concealed a hidden gift baggie in her blazer's pocket – that one was filled with the 'Easter Bunny's' presents for Ruby.

Yang had also purchased a small keychain of a white bunny holding a strawberry in its paws, and on the tag she wrote in childish handwriting: _"To Ruby, Love the Easter Bunny."_

Once they had hidden away the secret gifts, the two headed out of the store to wait for Weiss and Ruby.

Ruby had actually dropped their first carton of eggs and caused a messy scene in the aisle, wailing apologies as the store clerks came to clean it up. She'd clung to Weiss, expecting to be scolded, but the heiress had simply patted her shoulders and said it was fine.

Ruby had been much more careful with the second carton of eggs, and those had made it out the door with them at present. As they headed back to the Air Ship, Weiss was just glad that Ruby wasn't upset anymore.

Once they'd made it back to Beacon, the four girls retreated to their dorm room to get situated.

"Alright!" Ruby declared. "Now we've gotta head to the student kitchens to color some eggs!" She dug into the plastic grocery bag and pulled out a small packet of food-coloring dye made specifically for Easter. "But this could be a messy thing! So be warned. Make sure you wear old clothes or ones you don't mind getting sloppy!"

The young leader darted away to grab some clothes from her drawers and then zipped into the bathroom to change.

In the meantime, Blake and Yang hid their gifts for Ruby under Blake's bed, while Weiss mumbled to herself about dyeing eggs.

"How healthy can that be? What a pointless activity..."

"Weiss..." Yang sighed, straightening up. "It's not gonna jeopardize anyone's health. And it's not pointless. It's about having fun!"

"I don't see how standing around over a few bowls and rolling eggs in colored water can be classified as 'fun'."

"Gosh, you gotta live more," Yang grunted. "We'll show ya how it's done, don't you worry. Just do as Ruby said and change into some crappy old clothes."

"Excuse me? For your information, I don't own any such articles. I came to this school to learn new skills and fight, not paint eggs."

"Ugh, gosh, fine fine!" Yang went to her own drawers and dug out some old sweatpants and a t-shirt, tossing them to the heiress. "Use these."

Weiss scrunched her nose at the scruffy old clothes, but said nothing more in terms of complaints.

Once Ruby had emerged from the bathroom dressed in some tattered shorts and a loose t-shirt, the others all took turns in changing as well. Yang put on a tank top and Blake rolled up the sleeves to an old sweater, while Weiss fussed with the excess length of her borrowed shirt.

Ruby grabbed the egg dye, though Blake offered to carry the carton, and together they all headed off toward the student kitchens.

Once there, Yang was the one who grabbed several clean bowls and filled them with water, while Weiss cleaned a space on the counter for them to work on. Blake distributed aprons, and they all helped tie the strings behind their partner's backs.

Ruby dropped a colored pill into each bowl, making red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink. Ruby gave Weiss a quick crash course on how to dye Easter eggs, since she'd never done it before.

"You can do all kinds of combinations! Like, you can make an egg totally one color or half-and-half or blend it with two colors! And we can also draw on them with markers later! Since there's twelve eggs, we each get three!"

Once the bowls were ready, they each picked up an egg. Yang set hers in the yellow bowl, Ruby's in red, Blake's in purple, and Weiss' in blue. They each did one egg as a solid color, and once finished, scooped them out with spoons and set them back into the carton to dry.

For their second egg, each girl did blended colors. Ruby blended red and pink to make a dark pinkish color, Weiss blended purple and blue, Blake blended purple and green, and Yang blended yellow and orange.

As they worked, Yang flicked glances over to her teammates; Ruby was clearly getting the most enjoyment from all of this, but Blake was smiling too, and even Weiss didn't seem to be bored out of her mind.

But when everyone started on their third and final egg was when this truly became a team-building exercise.

While turning her egg over, Yang had gotten a bit of dye on her finger. She reached out and casually wiped it on Weiss' stomach, over her apron. The heiress jumped back with an indignant cry.

"Hey! Just _what_ do you think you're doing, Yang Xiao Long?"

"Nothin'. Just drying my hands is all~"

"Oh _my _apron? Why can't you use your own?"

"Cause that's no fun!"

This time, she deliberately dunked her fingers into the pink bowl and smeared them all over Weiss' clothes.

The heiress shrieked for real this time.

"_Yang_-!"

"What? They're my clothes anyway."

"Why you-"

"What, Weiss?" Ruby snickered. "Would you rather be painted _here?_" She quickly dipped her finger into the green water and poked Weiss on the nose.

With a snort, the heiress stepped back.

"Ruby! I expected better from you!"

"What about me?" Blake wondered, tapping Weiss' shoulder with a purple palm. Weiss whipped around to face her.

"Oh, it's on."

From there on out, it was all-out color wars. Each girl defended no one but herself, flicking colors onto her own partner if the opportunity presented itself.

They made sure not to topple any of the eggs or bowls, but at one point each girl had a bowl in-hand to flick water at the others.

There were laughs and giggles and chuckles all around as they chased one another, smearing patterns over backs and aprons.

By the time they'd ran out of colored water, they looked not unlike they had after their food fight with JNPR. Covered in colors, the four girls caught their breaths in between laughter.

Ruby and Yang slumped down to the floor as their partners leaned against the counters. In addition to the green clown nose Ruby had given her, Weiss was now coated in rainbow streaks, her white apron tie-dyed, and even a few strands of her hair speckled. Yang had blue ears from where Weiss had grabbed them to chastise her, and Ruby had given Blake purple whiskers.

After a while, the four of them started to clean the place up, removing their aprons to take back with them for laundry. Ruby took their carton of colorful eggs back to the room while Weiss demanded she be allowed to shower first.

Blake and Yang sat on the floor beside Zwei and Ruby to draw on their eggs with markers. Ruby drew a rose on her red egg, Blake drew a swirl of misty fire on her purple one, and Yang drew a blazing heart on her yellow one.

When Weiss emerged from the shower contentedly clean, she refused to let the others touch her until they'd washed up as well. In the meantime, she followed suit in drawing on her blue egg to make the Schnee family crest with meticulous fingers.

By the time they'd all showered and finished laundry, it was almost evening time.

"What should we do for dinner?" Blake wondered.

"How about we eat some of our eggs and make omelets?" Ruby picked up one of the eggs Weiss had dyed and rolled it around in her palm. The heiress called out from her bed.

"Hey! We're not eating _my_ eggs so soon after I've finished them! Eat Yang's!"

The brawler chuckled.

"Oh-ho, seems like _someone's_ gotten a little attached to the results of that 'pointless activity', eh, Weiss?"

The heiress crossed her arms and pouted.

"We can eat mine," Blake offered to pacify the others. "I don't mind."

"How about we save the ones we drew on for tomorrow?" Ruby suggested. "We can eat those on Easter itself!"

The rest of her team was unanimous in their agreement.

They returned to the student kitchen to prepare the omelets for themselves.

Once finished, they stayed there and pulled up stools to eat at the counter, savoring the rare meal they'd all gotten to make together.

Afterward, they cleaned up the dishes and put everything away before returning to their dorm room.

By then, the sun had set, and once Ruby had finished brushing her teeth, she crawled up into bed.

"I've gotta wait till tomorrow for chocolates and cookies," she coached herself. "Gotta sleep early tonight so the Easter Bunny will come. And that goes for everyone!" she called out to them. "Don't stay up too late, okay?"

They could all tell she was a little worried. But the other three all nodded reassuringly.

"Don't worry," Blake said. "We're all going to bed now, too."

Ruby's expression visibly relaxed.

"Okay! Then I'll see you all in the morning! Ah-!" She noticed Zwei waddling around on the floor, getting ready to curl up for bed. "Zwei should sleep up here with me tonight. If not, the Easter Bunny might be scared and he won't come..."

Weiss happily scooped the corgi up and handed him up to Ruby.

They said their goodnights, and Weiss reached over to turn off the bedside lamp.

For the next twenty minutes or so, the older girls made sure to stay awake. They waited until they could hear Ruby snoring softly before they took action.

Weiss and Blake waited patiently in the darkness for Yang's cue, and when it came, they were ready.

"Alright," the blonde whispered. "Let's do this. But we can't turn on the lights or we'll wake her up."

There were some creaking noises as she moved from her top bunk, but Blake stopped her before she could jump off and make a thud. The Faunus girl got out of bed and used her superior vision to guide Yang down slowly and silently in the darkness. Weiss joined them once they were ready and kept her voice low.

"So refresh me on what it is we have to do again."

"Well," Yang whispered. "We've gotta plant Ruby's presents around the room in random places. But keep them low so it looks like a rabbit did it, y'know? You and Blake are in charge of that." Yang flicked on the bathroom light and left the door open a crack for them to see by.

Blake knelt on the floor and reached under her bed, extracting the little gifts they'd purchased for Ruby earlier. She handed Weiss a few of the wrapped chocolates while the Faunus girl herself kept the bunny keychain.

Yang nodded in approval when she saw they all had everything. "As for me," she said. "I'm gonna make the bunny prints. I've done it enough years to perfect it, so leave that to me. But I'll do that after you guys have finished hiding the stuff so no one steps on the tracks."

The other two nodded, and Blake set out to find a spot for the little rabbit.

However, Weiss had an idea for the chocolates. She slipped into the bathroom and bent down, opening one of the drawers to locate a small container of cotton balls. She took those with her and surrounded each hidden piece of chocolate with a few balls to give it the appearance of a small nest.

Yang gave the heiress a thumbs-up; she was really happy Weiss was taking this seriously.

Weiss hid egg-shaped chocolates by Ruby's books and at the foot of her bed, while Blake put the rabbit underneath her leader's side of the shared dresser.

When they'd finished, they retreated back to their beds to let Yang work her magic.

Using a bottle of powder, Yang began the long process of shaking a handful out into her palm and placing it onto the carpet in a ovular shape. She then added four tinier circles around the bigger one, to leave the shape of a rabbit's foot.

Weiss and Blake watched her repeat the process for about ten minutes, as Yang went about the room, leading the trail to each of the locations of Ruby's presents.

Finally, she directed the path to the window and opened it silently, letting in a warm breeze of air.

Now, looking at the floor, it told a silent story; a rabbit had come in through the door from the hallway (of course having visited other people's dorm rooms as well). He'd then finished his rounds at team RWBY's dorm, scampered about the room hiding goodies and treats before hopping out the window and into the night, leaving powdery pawprints and presents in his wake.

Yang put the bottle of powder away once more before flicking off the bathroom light. She was careful to use the moonlight coming in to ensure she didn't step on the rabbit tracks, and managed to make her way back to the beds.

"Good job, you guys! Now let's get some shut-eye!" She stopped to hug both Weiss and Blake briefly before climbing back up to her bed.

They finally fell asleep, just as eager for the morning as their sleeping leader was.

* * *

Yang woke first, and now that the room was bright with sunlight, she could appreciate all of last night's hard work.

She sat up in bed and stretched, and the movement roused Blake. Weiss woke a moment later, rubbing her eyes as she surveyed the room with a nod of approval.

Yang climbed out of bed and the others stood as well, waiting together as they watched the blonde peer up into Ruby's bed.

"Oh Rubyyy~" she hummed, poking her sister's shoulder. "I think it's time to wake up."

Zwei woke first, yipping a greeting to Yang and licking her hand. As Ruby shifted and mumbled to herself, the dog padded around her head and nudged her cheek.

"Mm... Morning, Zwei. Hi, Yang. It's-" She cut off, silver eyes going wide at the realization. "It's Easter!" she gasped. Ruby sat up quickly with the dog in her lap, and her eyes met Weiss' and Blake's briefly before going to the floor. She could clearly see the little white pawprints all around the room, and her heart soared. "_Ohmygosh!_" she cried. "You guys, this is- He came! The Easter Bunny came!"

"I can see that," Weiss agreed. "He left quite an adorable little mess in here."

Ruby threw the blankets off herself and hopped down to the floor with Zwei in her arms. When she let the dog down onto the carpet, he scurried about, sniffing the powered prints excitedly. Ruby looked up to her three teammates, her eyes shining and jaw agape.

"See? He really came!" she grinned. "Did you guys already find your gifts from him?"

"Yes," Blake said, holding up a few chocolates. "We all found ours already. Now it's just you."

"Eeeek~!" Ruby jumped up and down, clapping joyously as she rushed to each of her teammates to hug them tightly. "Blake, Blake, Blake, Blake! I'm so excited!" she squealed.

The Faunus girl chuckled and returned the embrace.

"I'm glad."

Next, Ruby ran to her partner.

"Weeeeiiissss!" She threw her arms around the heiress, and had it not been for Yang's supportive hand on her back, the two of them would've toppled over onto Weiss' bed. "He came!" Ruby repeated. "The Easter Bunny came to Beacon!"

"Of course he did," Weiss murmured. She nuzzled her face into Ruby's hair and squeezed her back.

At last, Ruby jumped at her sister, the one who had open arms and was best prepared for this. Yang spun her around and kissed her forehead.

"Yaaaaang! Happy Easter!"

"Happy Easter, Ruby." The blonde finally set her down and ruffled her hair. "Now why don't you go see what he brought for ya?"

With a nod, Ruby followed the the tracks around the room.

She found all of her special chocolates tucked in their little cottony nests and jumped for joy at each one. When it came time for the rabbit, she squeaked again.

"Ohmygosh! He's holding a little strawberry!" She hugged the bunny to her chest and flopped down onto the floor, giggling and rolling about in her mirth. When at last she sat up, she was covered in powder, but Ruby didn't mind. "Thank you, Easter Bunny!"

And the other three girls couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces. They helped Ruby to her feet and dusted her off a bit.

"Happy Easter, Ruby," they recited to her.

Ruby hugged them all again and wished them the same.

"Now then," Weiss said. "While it _is_ Easter, I don't think chocolates for breakfast is the best idea. Let's have omelets now and save the sugar for lunch."

"Waaah, you really mean it?" Ruby gasped.

"Only for today."

"Yaaaayyy!" Ruby zipped around, still holding her bunny and chocolates as she headed for the door to the hallway. But she paused when she reached it. "What's this?" Bending down, she scooped up the red egg that she'd drawn a rose on yesterday.

The other three girls shared confused looks.

"Is that your egg?" Blake wondered.

"What's it doing here?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged.

"I guess we forgot to put it away yesterday."

Yang was silent through the brief conversation; she'd know for a fact that egg had been in the student kitchen in the fridge where they'd left it last night. Had they accidentally brought it back here somehow...?

"Welp!" Ruby's voice cut off Yang's thoughts. "We said we'd eat our decorated eggs today, right? So let's get cookin'!" She marched out into the hallway, bound for the kitchen.

As the others followed after her, Weiss and Blake sent Yang curious looks. The blonde only shrugged and shook her head.

The four girls could only wonder and race down the hallway laughing merrily.

And maybe – just maybe – the thumping of their excited hearts worked in time with the thumping of tiny white paws.

* * *

**A/N: If you've never had Easter Bunny pawprints in your room when you were a kid, I'm sorry but you have missed out.**

**Please review!**


End file.
